


Moon and Stars

by cubhyunjae



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Acting of homophobia, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Hanse is very gay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seungwoo is dense, They're cute, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: seungwoo is a music production major who has everyone's eyes on him. hanse is a theatre tech that specializes in set designs for the plays and musicals the school does. seungwoo helps provide music for some of the plays and musicals but he has never really met or worked with the theatre techs besides the sound techs. it isn't until seungwoo gets a main part in a play that seungwoo meets do hanse, the set design tech who seungwoo is infatuated with. seungwoo spends the entirety of rehersals and the actual showings of the play to try and win hanse's heart, but unbeknownst to seungwoo, hanse was seungwoo's all along.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Choi Byungchan/Heo Chan, Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo, Im Sejun/Jung Subin, Kang Seungsik/Lee Geumhyuk | St. Van, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 16





	Moon and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just here to list names and pronouns of everyone !!
> 
> seungwoo: he/him  
> hanse: he/they  
> seungsik: he/him  
> geumhyuk: he/him  
> seungyoun: he/they  
> hangyul: they/them  
> subin: bun/he  
> sejun: cub/he  
> byungchan: he/him (he's also trans)  
> chan: pup/he

Seungwoo is an absolute heartthrob. Everyone in his school is always looking at him, talking about him, talking  _ to _ him. He doesn’t  _ hate _ the attention per se, he just wishes people would look past his looks and actually get to know him as a person. He’s a music production major and is always one hundred percent more interested in talking to his best friends about music than entertaining the idea of a date with random strangers. While Seungwoo is popular around the school, he really only has a small circle of friends. They’re the only ones that have been there for him for everything. Seungwoo’s friends are Seungwoo’s lifeline and always support and endorse Seungwoo’s decisions. Which is why it was no surprise when all of his friends showed up to Seungwoo’s audition for the new play the school was having. Seungwoo usually doesn’t audition for the plays, rather helps with music if they need it, but the college was holding its first and original LGBT based play. Seungwoo was hoping to get the lead role of the bisexual jock, but he would take any role he would get at this point. Seungwoo is just beyond nervous about getting up and having to audition in front of people he doesn’t know. 

Seungwoo sits with the other auditioners, his friends laughing quietly amongst themselves as Seungwoo nervously pulls at his hair. Seungwoo puffs his cheeks out when the person next to him gets called up, the weight of what’s happening now sinking in. Seungwoo mumbles a slew of curses as he pulls his phone out to text the group chat. They all laugh slightly which calms Seungwoo’s nerves. His friends had sent him a slew of tips, Seungwoo getting so lost in reading them that he almost misses his name being called. Seungwoo quickly stands up and walks to the stage, a small sheepish smile gracing his lips. 

“Seungwoo! And what part are you auditioning for?” the theatre teacher looks over the tall male with a small smile, Seungwoo biting at the inside of his lip where his spider bites are. 

“The biseuxal jock, but truthfully I’m okay with any part I would end up getting if I pass!” Seungwoo smiles and rocks on his feet nervously. 

“Well, take it away Seungwoo,” the theatre teacher smiles, the panel of people helping with auditions looking over Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo huffs and bites at the inside of his lip again before starting to act out the scene he memorized. The judges write down notes as Seungwoo’s acting out the scene. Once Seungwoo finishes the scene he looks over at the theatre teacher, the teacher discussing with the other judges. Seungwoo is nervous and begins running over everything in the scene he acted out. It was a happy scene and it was something Seungwoo could do easily since he was a naturally happy person. Maybe he played it too safe by doing something he could easily pull off. What if he doesn’t make it in now? Seungwoo bites at his lip nervously when the teacher turns back to him, the judges all getting their pens and pencils ready. 

“Seungwoo do you by any chance have the parent scene for the character you’re auditioning for memorized?” the theatre teacher looks up at Seungwoo, Seungwoo nodding his head with mild nervousness, “Perfect! I’ll do the parental lines if that works for you.” 

“Yeah of course!” Seungwoo smiles slightly and messes with his septum piercing slightly. 

The judges nod their head towards Seungwoo and the teacher, both of them nodding before acting out the scene to the judges. Seungwoo spills fake tears just like the script describes, the judges all writing something down on the notes. Seungwoo finishes up the scene, the teacher smiling at Seungwoo before dismissing him and telling him the cast list will be posted by next week. Seungwoo immediately runs off the stage and to his friends, the group looking up at him in astonishment. 

“What?” Seungwoo blushes as they all shake their heads and stand up before dragging Seungwoo out of the auditorium, “How did I do?” 

“How and why are you so fucking good at that?” Subin asks in shock, bun looking up at Seungwoo. 

“Good at what?” Seungwoo wraps an arm around Seungsik’s shoulder as they walk out of the school and towards a mall for some retail therapy. 

“Acting. You’re a natural. That parent scene was amazing,” Seungsik shakes his head as they walk inside the mall, Hangyul grabbing Seungwoo’s free hand and intertwining their fingers. 

“Hi bubby. What’s up?” Seungwoo leans over and kisses Hangyul’s temple, Hangyul grinning and leaning into Seungwoo’s side. 

“Nothing much! You were really good. Younnie bought me a dress yesterday. Wanna see it when we get home?” Hangyul grins at Seungwoo, Seungwoo nodding his head. 

“Of course! While we’re here why don’t we get you a new skirt or some new shoes. How does that sound bub?” Seungwoo smiles, Hangyul gasping and nodding their head fast. 

“You spoil him too much,” Seungyoun shakes his head and kisses the side of Hangyul’s head.

“I spoil all of you,” Seungwoo laughs and pulls Subin close once Hangyul clings to Seungyoun.

“You only do it because we listen to your music,” Subin rolls buns eyes but laughs when Seungwoo pouts, “You know you don’t have to spoil us. Some of us have significant others that spoil us enough,” Subin looks up at Seungwoo who shrugs and nods. 

“Just because you have Sejun and Hangyul and Seungyoun have each other does not mean you can’t be spoiled by someone else. I have like three sugar daddies and I still get spoiled by Seungwoo,” Seungsik holds Seungwoo’s hand while they walk into a store to get clothes. 

“But we never have the ability to spoil Seungwoo because everytime we go to he has it!” Subin whines as Hangyul and Seungyoun detach from the group to go look at clothes. 

“How about this? Everytime we go to the mall you guys can get me one outfit total,” Seungwoo smiles at Subin who squeals and nods before running off to look for clothes. 

“You really do spoil us,” Seungsik looks up at Seungwoo who shrugs and pulls a shirt off a rack and holds it up to Seungsik to see how it might look, “What’s this for?” 

“Don’t you have a date with one of your sugar daddies tomorrow? The super expensive one? What’s his name again?” Seungwoo hums and puts the shirt back. 

“Geumhyuk and yes I have a date with him tomorrow. You don’t need to dress me up he’s just going to fuck it up anyways,” Seungsik rolls his eyes and looks over the shirts in that area. 

“I still want you to look cute. What happened to the fourth guy you were talking to?” Seungwoo grabs a mesh shirt and a cute crop top type hoodie with chains before letting it hang over his arm. 

“He wanted me to drop the other sugar daddies and he wanted to be in a relationship with me after I first initially told him that yes I’m gay, but I’m demiromantic. I don’t do relationships,” Seungsik rolls his eyes before grabbing some black leather jeans, “Geumhyuk is the closest I’m getting to a relationship. I’m not in love with him, but I have love for him. He stayed at my house the other night which was a first for me,” Seungsik shakes his head and puts the jeans with the clothes that Seungwoo has. 

“Oh my god this is so cute. When will I get to meet him?” Seungwoo grins at his best friend, Seungsik rolling his eyes and shaking his head no, “Oh come on Sikkie!” 

“You’re a menace Han Seungwoo,” Seungsik shakes his head as they laugh and finish picking out an outfit for Seungsik for his date. 

Until the cast list is posted a week from Seungwoo’s audition, Seungwoo is seen either in his apartment, the school studio, or the mall with his best friends. He was doing everything in his power to distract himself from the overwhelming anxiety that he wouldn’t get a part in the play. Seungwoo had gotten a slew of texts from his friends that the cast list was up by the auditorium, so Seungwoo ultimately decided it was time to end his misery and check the cast list. He pulls his hood over his head as he walks over to the auditorium which wasn’t far from the school studios. Seungwoo waits in line behind everyone else that’s checking the cast list. There were several groans and some quiet sobs coming from students depending on the result they were looking for. Seungwoo anxiously bites at the inside of his lip where his piercings are before fixing his septum. He raises an eyebrow when he overhears someone talking about the lead roles. 

“Are you kidding me? He’s never done acting before and he got one of the lead roles?” a male scoffs before turning to his friend. 

“He’s never done plays or musicals but he’s actually pretty good when it comes to acting. I watched Seungwoo’s audition and it was really good,” another male shrugs before walking off with their friend. 

“Excuse me,” Seungwoo mumbles and pushes through the crowd of people before looking for his name, “No fucking way,” Seungwoo’s jaw drops, “I got the lead! I got the jock! Fuck yes!” Seungwoo beams before looking when rehearsals start. 

“They’ll have a meeting after classes today. You’re Seungwoo right?” a tall black haired male who looks like an overgrown puppy beams at Seungwoo. 

“Yeah! Did you get a part in the play?” Seungwoo tilts his head with a smile. 

“Oh yeah. I’m the lead trans guy. I’m Byungchan! I saw your audition and honestly, I’m impressed. You’re a natural,” Byungchan throws an arm around Seungwoo’s shoulder, “Why don’t we exchange numbers and I’ll text you when the meeting is about to happen?”

“Sounds good to me,” Seungwoo pulls his phone out and opens his contacts before handing Byungchan the phone. 

Byungchan puts his phone number into Seungwoo’s phone then texts himself so that he has Seungwoo’s number. Byungchan and Seungwoo part ways with a smile before Seungwoo all but runs to the cafe where his friends are at, which is located just across the street from campus. Seungwoo runs inside and looks for his friends, Hangyul standing up as their dress swishes from them jumping excitedly. Seungwoo rushes over and spins Hangyul around in a hug. 

“Did you get the part?” Seungyoun’s eyes light up with hope as he looks up at Seungwoo once he sets Hangyul down. 

“I got the part!” Seungwoo laughs as he sits down next to Subin in the booth, Seungsik sitting on the other side of Subin. 

Seungwoo pulls his phone out when he gets a text and smiles at the name Byungchan put in his phone for him. 

“Who are you texting mister?” Subin scoffs and looks over at Seungwoo’s phone, “Byungchan? As in Choi Byungchan? How do you know him?” 

“He’s in the play with me and he wanted to exchange numbers so he can keep me in the loop about meetings,” Seungwoo shrugs and texts Byungchan back with a smile. 

“That’s my boyfriend’s friend,” Subin laughs, Seungsik shaking his head and taking a sip of his drink. 

“Oh shit really? That’s awesome! I’m really nervous about rehearsals and stuff. My music production teacher told me that they’re having other students help with the music since I’ll be busy with rehearsals. What if I’m not good enough? Oh god I’m going to be sick,” Seungwoo rests his head against the cold table. 

“You’re so dramatic Woo,” Hangyul laughs and shakes their head, Seungwoo pouting against the table. 

“You’re going to be fine babe,” Seungsik smiles at Seungwoo, Subin rubbing Seungwoo’s back. 

“I’m just worried. Some guy was already upset because I got the part when I don’t usually do acting for plays or anything,” Seungwoo looks up at his friends with a frown. 

“Fuck him! You got that part fair and square and if he has a problem with it he can kiss my left nut!” Hangyul glares and runs their fingers through Seungwoo’s hair. 

The group of five erupt into a fit of laughter from Hangyul’s threat even though deep down they all know that Hangyul wouldn’t hesitate to punch someone for anyone in the group. Seungwoo finally orders something and hangs out with the group for another hour and a half before Byungchan texts him that the first meeting starts in twenty minutes. Seungwoo finishes up his food before hugging everyone goodbye and that he’d meet Seungyoun and Hangyul later for their weekly movie night, Subin and Seungsik having dinner plans with their respective men. Seungwoo quickly leaves the cafe and beelines for the auditorium where he quite literally runs into Byungchan. Seungwoo falls on his ass with a laugh as Byungchan tries to hold back his laugh. 

“Are you okay?” Byungchan helps Seungwoo up from the floor then walks into the auditorium with him. 

“Yeah I’m okay!” Seungwoo beams at Byungchan before they both sit down on the seats towards the front, “When do rehearsals start?” 

“I’m not sure about this play, but they usually start the day after the cast list is announced. That’s probably what this meeting is about,” Byungchan looks towards the stage where the theatre teacher is sat, “The theatre techs will be on stage with us during rehearsals mainly because the stage is going to be the best place for the set design techs to start working. I’m best friends with one of the set design guys and he’s kind of intense sometimes. If they bug you or upset you just tell me and I’ll knock some sense into them,” Byungchan smiles brightly at Seungwoo who nods his head in disbelief but smiles. 

“This whole thing is kind of intense,” Seungwoo laughs nervously while Byungchan beams at him. 

“It’s not that bad! I’ve dealt with much worse. The last musical the school did had a part where the main guy was shirtless and because of my top surgery scars they gave the part to someone else even though he was ten times worse than I was,” Byungchan shrugs when Seungwoo scowls, “Nothing I can do about it.” 

Seungwoo goes to respond but the theatre teacher stands up which draws everyone’s attention to him. 

“Good afternoon everyone. Congratulations everyone on your parts! Understudies I expect you to work just as hard as everyone else. We start rehearsals tomorrow at three pm. I expect you all to be here so we can start working. Even if your character doesn’t show up for three acts, you will be required to be here for the entirety of rehearsals, unless you have a medical or family emergency. By the end of the week we will have everyone’s measurements so that the fashion majors can make the necessary pieces they need to make. For certain characters you will have a dress code for your character but we’ll talk more about that as rehearsals go on. Your teachers will be contacted for days that you have classes and we do long rehearsal days. Are there any questions?” the teacher looks around and begins answering questions as people ask them. 

Seungwoo and Byungchan make small talk until the teacher calls an end to the meeting after handing everyone full scripts. Seungwoo and Byungchan sit and talk for a little bit more before parting their ways. Seungwoo is both terrified and excited for the upcoming rehearsals. 

Seungwoo shows up to rehearsals thirty minutes early wearing skin tight black jeans and a purple hoodie. He sits on a seat before smiling and waving at one of the sound techs, the one who just so happens to be Subin’s boyfriend. 

“Hey Sejun!” Seungwoo beams at the younger male who gasps and runs over to hug Seungwoo. 

“Hey! What’s up? It’s been ages since I’ve seen you. I saw you got the lead role. That’s super exciting!” Sejun beams before wrapping cubs arms around Seungwoo. 

“It was my first time trying out for a play so I’m really excited that I got it. How have you been?” Seungwoo grins at Sejun who blushes and pulls cubs turtleneck down, “OH MY GOD SEJUN!” 

“Shut up Seungwoo!” Sejun laughs and hides cubs face in cubs hands. 

“Sejun! There you are. God, you keep running away from me,” a male with dyed lilac hair walks up to Sejun and Seungwoo, “Who are you talking to?” 

Seungwoo’s brain fails to compute that this absolutely gorgeous human being has no idea who he is as he begins planning their wedding and life together. The person before him is wearing fishnets underneath a red plaid skirt with straps and a pentagram zipper. They’re also wearing a black cropped hoodie and hello kitty doc martens. The outfit is finished off with a black collar like choker with rings and chains and some glittery lip gloss that accentuates the piercings on their bottom lip. Seungwoo now feels grossly underdressed compared to the recreation of Aphrodite standing in front of him. It’s only then that Seungwoo realizes that Sejun’s friend is looking at him. Seungwoo opens his mouth to say something when they’re tackled by Byungchan. 

“Sese! You’re so pretty!” Byungchan kisses all over ‘Sese’s’ face and now Seungwoo has to go through the five stages of grief in a matter of seconds once he realizes Sese is probably taken. 

“Byungchan I’ll shove my doc right up your ass,” Sese glares before pushing Byungchan off and standing up again, “It seems like pretty boy is finally conscious again, so I’ll reask my question. What’s your name?” 

“Han Seungwoo. I’m friends with Subin,” Seungwoo feels the heat creep up his neck. 

“Oh! You’re the guy who spends an obnoxious amount of money on his friends. You’re a lot cuter than I expected. I’m Hanse by the way. It’s nice to finally meet the infamous Han Seungwoo. If you’ll excuse us, Sejun and I have to talk to the other theatre techs about the play and what we’ll need to do,” Hanse grins and brushes their skirt off before grabbing Sejun’s hand. 

“Your outfit is really cute by the way,” Seungwoo messes with his nose ring and then fixes his septum piercing. 

“You think so? It’s just something I was trying out,” Hanse spins slightly making the skirt and straps swish slightly, “Anyways! Sorry to cut this short but Sejun and I really have to leave! I’ll probably see you later while you’re doing rehearsals! See ya!” Hanse beams at Seungwoo before he drags Sejun off behind the stage. 

Seungwoo blinks in Hanse’s direction, Byungchan laughing at Seungwoo. Seungwoo tilts his head in confusion at Byungchan’s laughter, Byungchan sitting up on the stage and smirking. 

“They’re single you know,” Byungchan winks at Seungwoo, the older choking on his saliva at Byungchan’s implication, “I’m just saying! You two would be cute together!” 

“Byungchan I think you’re going to break the last remaining brain cell I have. I do not think I can survive another five seconds around them,” Seungwoo puts his head in his hands knowing that if he thought about kissing Hanse again for the sixth time in the past three minutes he would combust. 

“Oh my god Seungwoo you already have it bad,” Byungchan laughs and turns his head towards the students that walk inside of the auditorium for rehearsals, “What are you doing after rehearsals?” 

“Meeting my best friend's sugar daddy slash kind of partner but not really?” Seungwoo messes with his eyebrow piercing once he feels it move. 

“You’re going to have to explain that sentence to me but that sounds a whole lot like they’re together,” Byungchan swings his legs and almost kicks Seungwoo.

“They’re both demiromantic so they’re not romantically involved per se but they are sexually? I’m not sure. Seungsik I think has feelings for him, but I’m also not entirely sure? Seungsik has only ever been in one relationship before and he was kind of a dick,” Seungwoo shrugs and looks over at Byungchan before seeing Hanse, Sejun, and another male with black hair walking up to Byungchan. 

“Sounds like they both don’t know their feelings yet,” Byungchan shrugs and looks up when Sejun rests cubs hand on Byungchan’s head, “Hey Sej-CHAN!” Byungchan jumps up and tackles the black haired male. 

“Hi baby!” Chan laughs and peppers Byungchan’s face in kisses, Seungwoo watching them fondly. 

“They’re gross,” Hanse rolls their eyes, Sejun laughing and nodding.

“I think it’s cute,” Seungwoo sighs happily, Sejun and Hanse turning towards Seungwoo in shock, “What?”

“You think that’s cute?” Sejun points to where Byungchan and Chan are laughing on the stage while covering each other’s faces in kisses. 

“Yeah. They’re being affectionate and showing their love for each other,” Seungwoo smiles at them and runs his tongue piercing against the back of his teeth. 

“Aren’t you dating Seungsik?” Sejun looks at Seungwoo who chokes on his saliva for the second time today. 

“I’M NOT DATING SEUNGSIK! WHAT ON EARTH GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?” Seungwoo cries out in frustration, Byungchan looking over at Seungwoo while trying not to laugh. 

“I’ve seen you kiss him,” Sejun gawks at Seungwoo, confusion taking over his features. 

“Sejun! I’ve kissed you! I’ve kissed your boyfriend! I’ve kissed Hangyul! I’ve kissed Seungyoun! Just because I’ve kissed them doesn’t mean I’m dating them! I’m a touch starved bisexual who didn’t get enough love and affection from his parents as a child so now I’m seeking it out in my best friends!” Seungwoo covers his face with his hands, Sejun and Hanse laughing at Seungwoo’s outburst.

“So do you just kiss every pretty boy you see?” Hanse smirks at Seungwoo who blushes and shakes his head. 

“Not every pretty boy. Hangyul is non-binary,” Seungwoo smirks and winks at Hanse, Hanse’s face instantly turning a light shade of pink. 

“Stop flirting please. I think I’m going to be sick,” Sejun shakes cubs head and turns towards Byungchan and Chan, “Byungchan you’re going to kill pup.” 

“BUT!” Byungchan whines and lets go of Chan, Chan sitting up and hugging Byungchan. 

“We just came back out there because Chan wouldn’t shut up about wanting to see Byungchan so we should probably head back,” Hanse messes with his skirt then turns towards Seungwoo, “I’ll see you around,” Hanse beams at Seungwoo before dragging his friends backstage. 

“Ooooo he so has the hots for you,” Byungchan looks over at Seungwoo who punches Byungchan’s arm, “I’m telling the truth!” 

“Shut up! I’ll combust!” Seungwoo whines and hides his face in Byungchan’s back once he pulls the younger into a hug. 

“I understand why Subin says you’re affectionate,” Byungchan intertwines his fingers with Seungwoo’s on his stomach, “We should hang out sometime after the play is finished,” Byungchan turns around in Seungwoo’s hold before booping his nose, “You okay?” 

“I’m nervous. I don’t want to fuck up,” Seungwoo pouts and looks at Byungchan before letting his hands drop to his legs, “Everyone expects me to be this perfect person and I’m not! I’m human too. It just sucks,” Seungwoo looks down at his jeans, Byungchan frowning and patting Seungwoo’s head. 

“Listen Woo, you’re going to fuck up. It’s a part of acting. Everyone fucks up and that’s okay! I fuck up, legit actors fuck up, our teacher fucks up! It’s normal and completely okay. Professor Yang encourages it actually, especially if it’s your first production. Trust me when I say when you mess up Professor Yang congratulates you. He likes being able to actually teach you and help you. He hates the people who think they’re better than everyone else,” Byungchan smiles and ruffles Seungwoo’s hair, Seungwoo looking at Byungchan with a bright smile before everyone in the auditorium turns their head towards Professor Yang. 

“I see everyone is here. Are we ready to get started? It’s going to be about six hours today and eight tomorrow,” Professor Yang looks at the group of students, “On the stage come on!” 

Everyone gets up on the stage, the lead cast members all introducing themselves, before Professor Yang starts in on rehearsals. Seungwoo doesn’t Hanse that often during rehearsals except when Seungwoo is in a compromising situation. The first time he sees Hanse, Seungwoo is on top of Byungchan and winking at him, the scene having the lesbian lead trip Seungwoo’s character so he falls onto Byungchan’s character. Hanse laughs from the sidelines when he notices Byungchan making kissy faces at Seungwoo. Professor Yang had stated that he wanted to try out all of the scenes that might make people uncomfortable today, which includes Seungwoo embarrassing himself with every single one of the cast members, which just so happens to be the only times Hanse sees him. They take only a few five minute breaks the entirety of rehearsals. Once rehearsals are over and most everyone leaves, Seungwoo collapses onto the stage. 

“I should have ate something today,” Seungwoo mumbles, Byungchan stopping in his tracks as he looks over at Seungwoo. 

“You haven’t eaten?” Byungchan glares at Seungwoo who nods, Byungchan looking over at Hanse who storms over to Seungwoo. 

“Are you perhaps insane? Rehearsals take so much energy out of you. Have you even drank water today?” Hanse pulls Seungwoo up and cups his cheeks so Seungwoo is paying full attention to the younger. 

“I drank like a bottle of water before rehearsals, but besides that I haven’t,” Seungwoo pouts and looks at Hanse who tsks and shakes their head. 

“I have to start bringing a snack bag with water for you. For someone so pretty, you sure are dumb sometimes. Can’t believe I have to take care of the school’s heartthrob,” Hanse rolls his eyes and moves his hands, “I should get going. I have to be here early for set design. See ya later Seungwoo,” Hanse winks and leaves the stage, Byungchan waving at Seungwoo and following Hanse out of the auditorium. 

“Oooo I’m so bisexual it hurts,” Seungwoo grabs his hoodie then leaves the auditorium, “I will ask them out before the production ends.” 

So as Seungwoo leaves the college and heads towards his apartment he only thinks about how he can woo Hanse.

The first week of rehearsals goes by smoothly, Hanse keeping his promise of bringing snacks and water for Seungwoo to partake of when he was hungry or thirsty. Seungwoo started seeing more of Hanse during rehearsals as they started to work on the set designs. Seungwoo constantly messes up everytime he notices Hanse staring at him which Professor Yang uses as a teaching moment to keep Seungwoo from focusing on the outside world around him and onto the task at hand. By the end of the week Seungwoo had completely stopped noticing Hanse staring at him. Byungchan had noticed Hanse and Seungwoo’s back and forth that they do to which he of course spilled in the group chat which leads Sejun to be absolutely disgusted with the both of them. 

The second week of rehearsals starts off where week one leaves off. They’re getting more into the swing of things, Seungwoo able to recite most of his lines without looking at the script from heavy overworking his brain to remember them. It isn’t until the middle of the week when Seungwoo’s character has to rehearse the parent scene that things take a turn. 

Seungwoo is mentally preparing himself for the parent scene when Professor Yang looks at him to run it down again. 

**_tw : acting of homophobia_ **

“Are you ready Seungwoo?” Professor Yang asks, Seungwoo puffing his cheeks out and nodding, “Okay,” Professor Yang nods then gets into character and glares at Seungwoo, “What do you mean bisexual?” 

“It means I like more than just women. I’ve already explained this more than once!” Seungwoo cries out and pinches the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know what more you want from me. I can’t change that part of me. I’m a bisexual man.” 

“But you could still end up with a woman?” Professor Yang raises his eyebrow at Seungwoo. 

“I could, but I’m in a relationship right now with a man! Why is that so hard to accept?” Seungwoo’s bites at the inside of his lip as his eyes threaten to spill with tears. 

“I can’t accept a son who likes men. There’s no way in hell that I’ll have a son like you in my house. I can’t even call you my son anymore. Get out of my sight you worthless freak,” Professor Yang spits in Seungwoo’s general direction. 

Seungwoo forgets his lines as the words from his actual father fill his head. He falls to his knees as tears spill down his cheeks. He looks up at Professor Yang, his teacher replaced by the image of his father. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m not good enough,” Seungwoo cries, Professor Yang immediately calling a ten minute break seeing that Seungwoo was no longer acting. 

**_acting over_ **

“Seungwoo!” Byungchan runs over and pulls Seungwoo close into a hug, “Are you okay? Talk to me,” Byungchan runs his hand over Seungwoo’s hair. 

Hanse walks over and sits down, the male’s outfit consisting of paint stained black jeans and a cropped pink hoodie. They put Seungwoo’s head in their lap and run their fingers through their hair. 

“Seungwoo are you going to be okay?” Professor Yang sits down next to Seungwoo with a frown. 

“I think so. I usually don’t have bad reactions like that. It could be because I’ve been trying to memorize my lines more lately and I keep getting stuck on this scene. Part of acting is being able to draw real life scenarios that have happened right? I need to separate this and what happened with me and my parents. I’m never getting that innocence back and that’s how I am here and able to be myself. I’m sorry for freaking out,” Seungwoo leans into the affection from Hanse, Professor Yang rolling his eyes and shoving Seungwoo’s shoulder. 

“You have nothing to apologize for Seungwoo. It happens. You would not believe the amount of times I’ve done something like that. It’s okay. Are you going to be okay?” Professor Yang ruffles Seungwoo’s hair, the younger nodding his head, “Okay. I’ll give you a couple of minutes to cool down and compose yourself,” Professor Yang stands up and walks off to talk to the understudy just in case they need to stand in for Seungwoo for that scene. 

“Subin told us it was bad but bun never told us it was that bad,” Byungchan frowns and traces the tattoo on Seungwoo’s arm. 

“It’s okay. I’ve just gotten maybe twelve hours of sleep in the past six days?” Seungwoo laughs nervously then yelps when Hanse pulls his hair, “Ow!” 

“Get more fucking sleep or I cut your hair off do you understand me Han Seungwoo?” Hanse glares down at the older, Seungwoo pouting up at him, “That won’t work on me. I’m not affected by your charms when you’re in trouble.” 

“So you fall for my charms when I’m not in trouble?” Seungwoo smirks up at Hanse, Hanse shoving Seungwoo off their lap, “Meanie!” 

“More sleep or I stop the snack bag mister,” Hanse pulls Seungwoo up then hugs him, “I care about you. Please take care of yourself,” Hanse stands on their tiptoes then kisses Seungwoo’s cheek, “Be good,” Hanse beams before running off to Chan to help with the set design again. 

“Told you he liked you,” Byungchan smirks then screams when Seungwoo drags him across the stage, “MERCY MERCY!” 

“EAT ASS CHOI BYUNGCHAN!” Seungwoo laughs loudly at Byungchan’s reaction. 

“OOO YOU WANT ME SO BADLY,” Byungchan laughs and trips Seungwoo, Seungwoo screaming and falling on top of Byungchan, “Fancy meeting you here.” 

“I’ll shove Hanse’s platform up your ass,” Seungwoo kisses Byungchan’s forehead with a wink before standing up again. 

“Are you ready to start over?” Professor Yang smiles at Seungwoo who nods his head, “If you need to stop let me know.” 

“I’m good to go!” Seungwoo beams before he gets into character and gets ready with the fake tears. 

The rest of the days rehearsals go perfectly as Professor Yang hopes, Seungwoo able to finish the parent scene without anymore breakdowns. After that day, Seungwoo gets more sleep like Hanse asked him too. The second week of rehearsals finishes quickly and without many problems. The third week of rehearsals brings the fashion majors in to see how certain costume pieces fit and flex with each scene and what adjustments they need to make. With rehearsals only lasting five weeks, the set design techs have been working their asses off to get all of the set pieces finished. On multiple occasions, Seungwoo and Byungchan would stay after rehearsals to help them with the set pieces. Seungwoo would often crash at Byungchan and Chan’s apartment so that they could wake up early and go to rehearsals together. The third week of rehearsals finishes quickly, and now everyone is hustling in the fourth week of rehearsals. Seungwoo and Byungchan are set and don’t have much more to rehearse before the premiere of the show in two weeks. Byungchan and Seungwoo help the sound and set techs when they’re not needed for rehearsals. Seungwoo is fortunate enough to not have any costume pieces so he’s allowed to dress basically how he wants. The entirety of the fourth week rehearsals is Byungchan, Chan, and Sejun third wheeling Seungwoo and Hanse as they “totally not flirt but make constant heart eyes when the other isn’t looking”. Seungwoo swears up and down to Byungchan that he wants Hanse to be his and Byungchan has to resist the urge to tell Seungwoo Hanse’s secrets. The fifth week of rehearsals comes quicker than anyone is prepared for and now they’re running the entire show in full stage costume and make up. The stage techs are putting the finishing touches on the set designs and Seungwoo has to try his hardest not to get distracted when Hanse wears one of Seungwoo’s hoodies that they stole during rehearsals. Seungwoo now has the overwhelming anxiety that his friends are going to meet his theatre tech crush he’s been gushing about next week and now he’s terrified. Hanse isn’t even his, but he knows his friend group will treat it like they’re dating. Seungwoo and Byungchan joke about how if they blink rehearsals will end and the actual showings of the play will start, but the joke turns out to be true. One moment they’re rehearsing during the final week of rehearsals and the next moment they’re getting ready for the premiere of the play. 

The premiere hits Seungwoo like a sack of bricks and now he realizes his friends will see him acting out a scene similar to one that Seungsik, Seungyoun, Subin, and Hangyul have all had to physically witness. Seungwoo puffs his cheeks out and looks himself over in the mirror, Byungchan fixing up his hair with the help of Chan and Sejun. Seungwoo looks around the room and feels his chest tighten with anxiety as he hears chatter coming from the auditorium seats. Seungwoo feels his heart rate calm slightly when he feels arms wrap around his waist. Seungwoo turns around and buries his face in Hanse’s hair, Hanse smiling into Seungwoo’s neck. 

“Stop worrying so much. You’re going to do amazing. I know you’re worried because your friends are here, but I know they’ll think you’re absolutely fantastic. Have you eaten today?” Hanse finally looks up at the older with a glare. 

“Byungchan and I had Subway not that long before we got here. I’m well fed, I’ve drank lots of water. I’m good Sese,” Seungwoo separates himself from Hanse who nods and fixes the zipper on his shirt. 

Seungwoo then notices the fishnets that peek out from the holes of Hanse’s jeans, Seungwoo tries to will the blush to go away. Hanse rolls his eyes and leans up before kissing Seungwoo’s cheek. 

“I have to go start setting the stage up. I’ll be watching,” Hanse winks then drags Chan and Sejun away from the backstage area. 

“If you do not ask him out by the time this play is over I’m going to break your hand,” Byungchan glares at Seungwoo. 

“What? Why my hand?” Seungwoo whines and looks over at Byungchan who smiles and wraps his arm around Seungwoo’s shoulder. 

“Because I’ve never seen Hanse look at someone like the way they look at you,” Byungchan fixes Seungwoo’s hair before shaking his head, “Please don’t hurt them.” 

“I’d never dream of it, Byungchan. Hanse means a lot to me. I just don’t want to fuck this up you know?” Seungwoo sighs softly and turns his attention towards the backstage door when Professor Yang comes over to them. 

“We’re on in five. We might want to get in position,” Professor Yang smiles as the two nod and scramble to the stage.

They look over at each other from across the stage, Byungchan making a face at Seungwoo which causes the older to laugh slightly. Seungwoo hears Professor Yang begin to talk through the microphone in front of the curtain while the last of the cast gets situated. Seungwoo bounces his leg from anxiety as he hears Professor Yang walk off the stage. The curtains go up and Seungwoo’s eyes immediately scan the sea of people for his friends. He fights the urge to laugh when he sees them all making faces at Seungwoo. Seungwoo looks across the stage at Byungchan who is animatedly doing the opening sequence with the lesbian lead of the play. 

The entire play lasts a total of an hour and a half, the crowd laughing when needed, some crying during the emotional scenes. Seungwoo could see the pain on his friends face during the parent scene, but they laughed at the chemistry between Byungchan and Seungwoo’s characters. Once the play ended, everyone stood on the stage and bowed before returning backstage to take the makeup and outfits off, Seungwoo and Byungchan only really having to take their stage makeup off. The two walk out from backstage, Seungwoo choking on his saliva as he comes face to face with Hanse talking to Seungsik, Seungyoun, Hangyul, and Subin. 

“Oh no,” Seungwoo groans and looks over at Byungchan who laughs, Sejun and Chan walking up and joining the group. 

Seungwoo and Byungchan walk over to the group, Seungsik beaming up at Seungwoo, Seungyoun and Hangyul talking to Hanse about some clothing store. Subin clings to buns boyfriend, Sejun cooing at how cute Subin is. Byungchan holds Chan close as they join in on the conversation about clothing stores, Seungwoo watches as Hanse’s eyes light up. 

“They’re cute,” Seungsik smiles at Seungwoo who blushes a deep red, “Oh come on. Are you still not dating him?”

“No we’re not. Are you dating Geumhyuk?” Seungwoo counters with a smirk, Seungsik smirking back, “Oh no. You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“He asked me last night,” Seungsik laughs and punches Seungwoo’s shoulder, “Did Byungchan give you a deadline?” 

“By the time the play is done showing. I’ve got approximately three weeks to ask Hanse out or else I get my hand broken,” Seungwoo rolls his eyes then looks over at Hanse who finally realizes Seungwoo is there. 

“Seungwoo!” Hanse pushes past the other people before jumping and bear hugging Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo beams at Hanse and hugs them back before spinning them, Hanse shrieking and clinging to Seungwoo. Seungwoo sets them down and kisses their forehead with a smile. 

“Hi Sese,” Seungwoo grins, Subin and Sejun gagging in the background, “Can it losers.” 

“Seungwoo I’m stealing your boyfriend,” Hangyul huffs then tilts their head in confusion when both Hanse and Seungwoo freeze in their spots, “Ooooh. I see. Seungwoo is the loser,” Hangyul shakes their head, “Idiot.” 

“We’ll unpack that later,” Hanse blushes and looks over at Sejun and Subin, “Us three have dinner plans! I’ll see you later? Text me?” Hanse looks up at Seungwoo who nods, “Great. Bye Woo!” Hanse kisses Seungwoo’s cheek again, the cold metal of his lip piercings makes Seungwoo’s skin prickle. 

Sejun, Subin, and Hanse walk out of the auditorium while laughing about something that Subin said. 

“You’re so stupid,” Byungchan pinches the bridge of his nose, “He was right there!” 

“Don’t yell at me,” Seungwoo whines and pouts, “It’s bad enough that Seungsik got a boyfriend before I did!” 

“YOU’RE KIDDING ME,” Byungchan’s jaw drops before he starts laughing, Chan bites pups lip to keep pupself from laughing. 

“I thought you had already asked him out,” Seungyoun bites their lip, Hangyul shaking their head, “I can’t believe you Seungwoo. They’re so fucking into you.” 

“I can see it from a mile away and I’m one of the densest humans out there,” Hangyul sighs, Seungsik nodding his head, “You should ask him out.” 

“I will! I promise I will. I’m just,” Seungwoo frowns and looks down at his shoes, “They deserve the moon and the stars and I’m scared I won’t be able to give that to them.” 

“Seungwoo, Hanse looks at you like you hung the stars just for them. They don’t shut up about you. Please, for the love of god, ask them out,” Chan smiles at Seungwoo, “I’d love to see Hanse finally be able to be themself around a guy they like.” 

“I’ll do it. I’m going to do it,” Seungwoo smiles and nods before the group of guys walk out of the auditorium to grab some food.

And Seungwoo means to ask him out before the last showing of the play, he really does, but every time Seungwoo and Hanse are alone, Seungwoo freaks out and forgets how to speak. Seungwoo knows today is the last day he has to ask Hanse out without risking his hands being injured, and he plans to ask in the most theatrical way possible. Seungwoo had asked if he could use the stage after the play was done and of course Professor Yang said yes. As Seungwoo and Byungchan get ready for the final showing, Seungwoo tells Byungchan his plan. Byungchan gawks at the absolute lengths Seungwoo is going to to ask Hanse out. Seungwoo had made sure his friends were in on it, Seungsik’s boyfriend Geumhyuk even agreeing to help.

Seungwoo and Byungchan take their positions on the stage, Professor Yang giving the same speech he’s given each showing of the play. The curtains lift up and once again Seungwoo’s friends are in the crowd and now Seungwoo is anxious for a completely different reason. The play begins with the normal banter between Byungchan and the lesbian lead’s characters. The entirety of the play Seungwoo’s heart continues to beat at elevated rates, the beating only getting faster and harder the closer they get to the end of the play. Seungwoo blinks and the end of the play is upon them. Everyone from the cast and crew goes up on stage to bow and thank the audience for coming. Once the curtain closes, Professor Yang winks at Seungwoo as everyone helps to take care of the set designs and the props. With everyone working it only took about twenty minutes. Professor Yang ushers everyone off the stage saying that someone needed to use the stage from something. Hanse and Seungwoo walk backstage so Seungwoo can take his stage makeup off. Seungwoo sits down and grabs some makeup wipes before wiping the small amount of concealer and foundation he has on. Hanse bites at his vertical labret nervously before pulling out a chair in front of Seungwoo and pulling his makeup bag out. 

“Can I do your makeup? Just for fun?” Hanse grins and opens a palette once Seungwoo nods, “You’re amazing.” 

“I think you’re the amazing one. You can do whatever color you’d like kit- love,” Seungwoo nervously messes with his spider bites, Hanse’s eyes widening as he realizes what Seungwoo was going to say. 

“Y-You can call me kitten. I told you you could,” Hanse beams at Seungwoo before looking over Seungwoo’s face, “Your skin is so perfect and your eyes are literally so fucking gorgeous.” 

“Thank you?” Seungwoo laughs as Hanse rolls his eyes and applies some primer to Seungwoo’s eyelids. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Hanse pulls Seungwoo’s chair closer to theirs, “You were really good. I’m really proud of you,” Hanse reaches up slightly and traces their thumb over Seungwoo’s spider bites, “I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you,” Hanse leans in closer to Seungwoo, Seungwoo’s eyes fluttering close. 

The both of them jump away from each other when the door opens, several laughs coming from Seungwoo and Hanse’s friends as they come backstage. Hanse starts applying eyeshadow as Byungchan sits next to Seungwoo, Chan standing up behind Byungchan. Subin and Sejun sit on the floor by Byungchan as Hangyul and Seungyoun sit down on the chairs next to Hanse. 

“You’re applying makeup?” Hangyul tilts their head, Hanse nodding and exhaling shakily, a light blush settling on Seungwoo’s cheeks, “What color?” 

“I-I was just going to do a nude look,” Hanse shrugs and continues working on the eyeshadow. 

“Oooo that would look really good on Seungwoo,” Subin hums, Sejun and Seungyoun nodding. 

“Where’s Seungsik and Geumhyuk?” Seungwoo looks over at Seungyoun and Hangyul while Hanse continues to build up the colors. 

“They’re in the bathroom,” Hangyul easily lies with a look of  _ ‘they’re finishing up’ _ shot to Seungwoo who hums in acknowledgement. 

“I find it really unfair how good your eyes look with makeup,” Hanse pouts as they continue to do Seungwoo’s eyeshadow. 

“You look good no matter what so I don’t know how it’s unfair,” Seungwoo replies almost instantly, the group of boys gagging, “Again. Can it.” 

Hanse laughs and continues with the eyeshadow. They all fall into easy conversation while Hanse finishes up Seungwoo’s makeup. Seungwoo looks himself over in the mirror and despite being in skinny jeans and a sweater, he looks good. Seungwoo looks over at Seungsik and Geumhyuk as they walk backstage with a smile. 

“Damn Seungwoo. You look really good. If I wasn’t dating Seungsik I’d totally tap th-” Geumhyuk gets cut off when Hanse glares at him, “It’s a joke. I’m joking. You don’t need to hurt me,” Geumhyuk stands behind Seungsik in fear. 

“Anyways, we’ve all got something to do so see ya!” Chan beams and drags everyone out from backstage leaving Seungwoo and Hanse alone. 

“Hey Hanse? Do you trust me?” Seungwoo stands up and looks down at Hanse, Hanse nodding their head as they stand up, “Perfect,” Seungwoo grabs Hanse’s hand and drags them to the stage. 

There’s fairy lights, several stars and a moon hung up on the stage, and soft music playing. Seungwoo looks over at Hanse who smiles brightly at Seungwoo, Seungwoo biting at his spider bites out of nervousness. 

“Do Hanse, I’m a dumb  _ dumb _ man. I should have done this so much sooner than now. I remember our longest phone call we had where we both fell asleep on the phone together. You told me that I reminded you of the moon because I’m always so bright and shining and I told you that you reminded me of the stars because you’ve been there for me in my darkest times these past couple of months. I often tell myself and even our friends that you deserve the moon and all of the stars and I hope that I can do that for you. I want to be your moon and your stars, and I want you to be mine. You mean so much to me Do Hanse. Will you please do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Seungwoo grins at Hanse, the younger grinning and walking closer to Seungwoo. 

“It took you long enough. I’ve been waiting for this,” Hanse smirks and grabs Seungwoo’s hands. 

“I was worried! I didn’t want to ask you out in case you were someone else’s,” Seungwoo pouts as he moves his hands from Hanse’s to cups Hanse’s cheeks. 

“Han Seungwoo you stupid stupid boy. I’ve always been yours,” Hanse grabs Seungwoo’s sweater and pulls him down into a deep kiss. 

Seungwoo kisses back just as deep, several sounds of cheering from their friends heard in the background. Seungwoo pulls away and rests his forehead against Hanse’s, Hanse beaming at Seungwoo. 

“My moon,” Hanse whispers to Seungwoo. 

“My stars,” Seungwoo whispers back and kisses him again gently. 

Seungwoo is a dumb boy, but Hanse likes him just the way he is. 


End file.
